Une très forte amitié mais
by TheCatimini
Summary: Quand inconsciemment, le hasard nous fait part de certains secrets, ce n'est jamais anodin...Comment Félicity a pu oublié de cliquer sur son ordinateur, impossible pour elle...et pourtant
1. Chapter 1

**Une très forte amitié…mais….**

« Félicity, ça va ? »

« Punaise, Oliver, ne plus jamais faire ça ! Combien de fois, il faut que je le dise ? J'aimerais pouvoir fêter mes 60ans sans problème cardiaque »

« Suis désolé. Que fais-tu, à cette heure-ci devant ton ordinateur ? »

Merde, l'ordinateur. Heureusement pour moi, il est trop loin pour voir quoique ce soit, un ti clic et hop, mon journal est fermé.

« Rien, je vérifiais l'état de la ville après la débâcle de ces jours-ci. Tu sais, les maisons détruites, le manque de secours, le nombre restreint des forces de police…euh, enfin, tu sais la situation….3…2…1 je me tais »

Un sourire commença à faire son chemin sur les lèvres d'Oliver mais il avait l'air ailleurs.

« Oliver, ça va ? »

« Oui, juste la fatigue. Tu dois rentrer te reposer, Félicity. Demain, nous essaierons de voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'entreprise et…euh…nous devrons parler aussi »

Félicity posa doucement la main sur celle d'Oliver.

« Nous trouverons une solution pour l'entreprise, Oliver, je te le promets »

Oliver la regarda fixement et hocha la tête. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas réagi à la fin de sa phrase.

« Et pour nous parlerons » insista t'il.

« Pas la peine Oliver, mon choix, ma vie, tu te rappelles. Je savais qu'en acceptant le plan, je devrais faire face à Slade. Tout va bien, promis. Allez, je pars. Bonne nuit Oliver »

« Bonne nuit Félicity »

Son regard la suivit alors qu'elle sortait de la tanière. Cette fille était vraiment remarquable. Même après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré ces dernières semaines, elle réussissait encore à le rassurer.

Il se dirigea vers son arc afin de s'entrainer et de calmer les émotions qui le submergeaient en pensant à la discussion qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

Il devait lui expliquer, lui dire que ces mots lui avaient échappés. Même si au fond de lui, il savait qu'il y avait une part de vérité, il devait lui dire que cela n'avait pas d'incidence sur l'équipe, sur leur amitié. Félicity était une amie, une merveilleuse amie et elle avait surement deviné que ces mots représentaient l'amitié très forte qu'il y avait entre eux. Mais il avait besoin de lui dire qu'elle était importante pour lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il vit qu'elle n'avait pas éteint totalement ses ordinateurs.

Il se dirigea vers eux et vis un dossier en attente dans la barre des tâches. Il cliqua dessus afin de pouvoir le fermer.

Son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il vit ce qui était écrit…..

Avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre des mots, il entendit un cri et vit Félicity dévaler l'escalier et fermer le dossier aussi vite qu'elle pouvait le faire.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard.

Celui d'Oliver était empreint de tristesse, de colère et de quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir.

« Félicity, je…. »

Elle leva un doigt vers lui.

« Non, Oliver. Pas un mot, rien ! Je ne peux pas…Je…..Plus tard…. »

Oliver tenta de se rapprocher d'elle mais elle s'écarta de lui d'un bond. Jamais, elle ne l'avait fait, jamais, elle n'avait eu peur de lui.

« Non…Je pars quelques jours, Oliver…J'ai besoin de partir, ok…. »

« Félicity….. »

« Je reviendrais…..mais pas là, pas maintenant »

Elle s'éloigna alors qu'Oliver secouait la tête.

Les mots s'imprimèrent devant ses yeux alors qu'il entendit la porte se refermer.

_Mon nom est Félicity Smoak. I ans, je suis tombée amoureuse, un amour secret, dangereux mais merveilleux._

_Lui, c'est Oliver Queen, le survivant de l'île Lian Yu, un ex milliardaire, mon patron et aussi mon ami._

_Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse et encore moins de lui….Mais je l'ai fait et depuis je tente de le cacher…..désespérément….à lui, à mes amis, à ma famille, à tous._

_Je ne pensais pas que le plan que nous avions concocté pour sauver Starling city allait m'amener si près du bord. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais même si celui-ci a parfaitement fonctionné, un détail a mis mal notre fragile équipe Arrow. Digg semble ailleurs mais toutefois nous regarde bizarrement ou plutôt me remarque avec tristesse et regarde Oliver avec colère._

_Il faut que je m'éloigne pour quelques temps. J'ai besoin d'espace pour pouvoir faire face aux événements qui se sont déroulés ces dernières semaines._

_Je…_


	2. Chapter 2

Félicity était partie…

Après la sortie précipitée de Félicity, Oliver a mis du temps à retrouver ses esprits. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé ou ce qu'il avait cru lire.

Après avoir détruit…à nouveau… un des mannequins de formation, il s'est dirigé vers l'ordinateur afin de retrouver ce fichu dossier. Mais impossible, Félicity était réellement douée avec ces choses et elle avait dû mettre des protections sur ses fichiers personnels.

Il entendit le clic caractéristique d'ouverture de la porte et se retourna d'un seul saut.

« Oliver, Lance est en haut, une petite apparition au club serait….. » Diggle s'interrompit en voyant le regard d'Oliver « Tout va bien ? »

« Douche et j'y vais » répondit Oliver en se dirigeant vers l'autre pièce.

Diggle fit la grimace mais ne posa pas de questions.

Lorsqu'Oliver fut prêt, il se dirigea vers le club sans un regard sur Diggle. Son regard toujours assombri.

Le lendemain, Diggle arriva au manoir pour prendre Oliver. Aucun des deux ne prononçait un mot.

« Tu ne vas rien dire n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Diggle.

« Euh, salut Dig, désolé »

« Félicity m'a envoyé un message disant qu'elle ne serait pas là aujourd'hui. Toujours rien à dire ? »

Oliver se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air exaspéré. Il aimait Dig comme un frère mais sa capacité d'observation n'était pas toujours la bienvenue.

Il savait que quoiqu'il se passe, il protégerait toujours Félicité. Peu importe le problème, peu importe qui était concerné, Dig serait toujours du côté de Félicity.

« Désolé Dig mais, non, je n'ai rien à dire….je ne comprends pas » soupira Oliver.

« Que s'est-il passé hier ? »

Oliver laissa échapper un gémissement de colère.

« Je ne sais pas…. Félicity allait rentrée chez elle, je lui ai dit que nous devrons parler plus tard, tout allait bien »

« Devoir parler ? Tu penses qu'avec une telle phrase, tout va bien ? » S'exclama d'un air amusé Dig.

Il s'amusait toujours qu'Oliver malgré le fait qu'il soit l'Archer soit autant incapable de comprendre la nature humaine.

« Pas vraiment mais à part un peu de gêne, rien de bien méchant » répondit Oliver « Quelques minutes après sa sortie, alors que j'étais en train d'éteindre son ordinateur, elle est revenue. Elle l'a éteint précipitamment et m'a dit qu'elle prenait quelques jours »

Oliver s'enfonça dans le siège de l'auto, d'un air las.

« Et ? » demanda Dig

« Un dossier a priori personnel était sur l'écran et sans le vouloir, il se peut que j'ai vu un peu de celui-ci »

Oliver regardait à l'horizon, perdu dans le souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu lire avant que le dossier soit fermé.

La journée fut longue, très longue. Sans Félicity pour le soutenir, les réunions avaient été un désastre.

Après avoir lu dix fois le même document, Oliver abandonna et prit la décision d'aller à la tanière. Un peu d'action lui permettra peut-être de comprendre.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Verdant, il fut surpris d'entendre des voix dans le club. Théa étant partie, Roy s'étant éloigné depuis sa disparition, peu de personne avait accès à celui-ci.

Il s'approcha doucement et aperçu Dig en pleine conversation avec ce qui semblait être une adolescente. Puis son cœur fit un bond quand il comprit que la personne qu'il avait prise pour une adolescente était Félicity vêtue d'une tenue de sport, sa queue de cheval volant d'un coté à l'autre à chaque mouvement.

« Salut » dit-il pour monter sa présence.

Félicity lui jeta un simple regard et son sourire s'effaça.

« Salut. Je suis juste venue vérifier une des données de mes recherches. Pour l'instant, rien n'apparait concernant l'entreprise de John Mitchels. J'y vais. Bye Dig…Oliver »

« Félicity…attends »

« Non…plus tard » répondit elle en se dirigeant vers la porte du Verdant.

Dig laissait son regard aller de l'un à l'autre, se demandant lequel des deux allait flancher le premier. Les deux étaient têtus, incapable de communiquer simplement avec des mots…..mais il vit Oliver froncer les sourcils et se précipité vers la porte. Dig sourit en pensant que Félicity était la seule à pouvoir faire réagir Oliver comme ça.

Une fois dehors, Oliver scruta la rue et vit la voiture de Félicity tourner au coin de la rue. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent …

Elle était partie…


	3. Chapter 3

Deux jours, cela faisait deux jours que Félicity n'était pas venu à la tanière et Dig commençait à perdre patience avec Oliver. Il savait que le retour de l'île avait été plus calme que la normale. Il savait qu'il y avait un souci entre eux mais là, il n'en pouvait plus.

« Oliver, ça suffit ! Elle va bien, Félicity va bien, ok ! »

Oliver s'arrêta net dans sa maltraitance du mannequin de bois et regarda Dig d'un regard noir.

« Quoi ?»

« Hummm, elle m'a envoyé un texto hier et nous avons déjeuné ensemble avec Lyla » répondit Dig tout en reculant d'un pas en voyant Oliver avancer vers lui

« Tu l'as vu et tu ne m'as rien dit ! »

« Elle ne voulait pas et bien qu'en ce moment tu sois exécrable… elle me fait plus peur que toi. Elle a menacé mes comptes et avec la venue du bébé, je ne peux pas me le permettre » riposta Dig avec un sourire.

« Elle compte revenir ? »

Dig haussa les épaules.

Oliver se laissa tomber au sol. « Elle ne reviendra pas, n'est-ce pas….. »

« Je ne sais pas, Oliver. Elle essayait d'agir comme notre Félicity mais quelque chose semblait cassé. Je ne sais pas quel est le problème entre vous exactement mais tu ne peux pas la laisser ainsi….bon, je rentre sinon Lyla ne vas pas tarder à appeler…fichu femme enceinte. Bye. »

Oliver resta prostré un moment rejouant dans sa tête la soirée où tout avait basculé. Il se souvenait de son attitude quand elle a fermé son dossier mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Le peu qu'il avait pu apercevoir semblait être un rapport sur l'attaque de Starling city par les hommes de Slade.

Félicity agissait parfois bizarrement mais jamais à ce point. Et elle n'était pas du genre à ne pas parler or, ce soir-là, elle avait refusé toute discussion.

Il se leva et revêtit son costume. Il irait juste voir si elle allait bien, juste vérifier.

Arrivé dans la rue où habitait Félicity, il grimpa sur le toit de l'immeuble en face. Même si l'emplacement de son appartement ne lui convenait pas car situé dans un quartier sensible, il devait reconnaitre qu'il disposait d'un bon poste d'observation.

Tentant de se fondre dans la masse, il dirigea son regard vers l'appartement de Félicity.

Elle était assise sur le sol du balcon de ce qui semblait être sa chambre, les jambes pendantes à travers les barreaux de la balustrade. Il pouvait apercevoir un léger tremblement au niveau de ses épaules.

Elle pleurait…

Oliver descendit de son perchoir pour se diriger vers l'immeuble d'en face. Alors qu'il se préparait à grimper le long de l'escalier de secours de l'appartement de Félicity, il se figea.

Son téléphone sonnait et elle y répondit d'une voix remplie de tristesse.

Il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il se disait entre elle et son interlocuteur mais pouvait sentir qu'elle se calmait. Peu importe qui s'était, il le remerciait de pouvoir faire ceci.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Félicity se leva et rentra dans son appartement.

Oliver hésita. Devait-il avancer et lui parler ou au contraire maintenant qu'elle était calmée, devait-il la laisser seule…

Son interrogation a dû durer assez longtemps car il vit Félicity sortir de chez elle et monter dans sa mini.

Il se mit en route pour la tanière, le jour se levait et bien qu'il meure d'envie de suivre Félicity, il ne pouvait pas risquer d'être aperçu en plein jour en tant que l'archer.

Lorsque Dig descendit les marches de l'escalier, il remarqua de suite qu'Oliver n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Son air renfrogné, les cernes qui creusaient son regard et la lueur dans celui-ci ne laissaient aucun doute.

« Hey, nuit blanche ? »

« Humm… » Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Une heure se passa sans que l'un ou l'autre ne prononce une seule parole. Le silence profond de la tanière n'était perturbé que par le bruit des flèches lancées par Oliver et les soupirs d'agacement de Dig.

« 11 avenue Trust, appartement 15A » entendirent-ils d'un seul coup.

Les deux se retournèrent et vit Félicity descendre les escaliers.

« C'est l'adresse de Mitchels. Il y sera jusque demain. Vous avez vraiment besoin de faire attention à votre environnement. Pour des gars comme vous, c'est un comble que vous ne m'ayez pas entendu entrer. Par des gars comme vous, je veux dire, des hommes qui sont formés au combat, hein, parce que personne ne peut nier que vous êtes des hommes et non simplement des gars...avec vos muscles, abdos et tout et tout…enfin des hommes quoi…3…2..1 … Donc si nous voulons Mitchels, c'est ce soir ou jamais »

Elle aperçut les deux hommes la regarder avec surprise et se dirigea vers ses ordinateurs sans dire un mot de plus.

Oliver n'en revenait pas. Elle était là, la bouche en cœur se lançant dans un de ses babillages et sans aucune explication, comme si elle n'avait pas disparu depuis quelques jours. Il sentit la colère montée. Comment pouvait-elle faire ceci ? Cela faisait presque trois jours qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, qu'il remuait toutes les cellules de son cerveau pour comprendre pourquoi elle avait eu ce comportement, se demandant si elle avait un souci ou s'il avait fait quelque chose qui l'avait blessée.

« Félicity… » commençât il quand il s'arrêta en sentant la main de Dig sur son bras et lui chuchotant « plus tard Oliver, plus tard »

Il se tourna vers son ami et le vit regarder l'escalier lui signifiant ainsi qu'ils devaient y aller.

« Mitchels n'attendra pas, Oliver donc plus tard »

Félicity souffla quand elle entendit la porte se refermée. Elle n'aurait pas pu faire comme si de rien était une minute de plus.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait réagi si Oliver avait entamé une conversation. Il parlait peu mais en général ses paroles étaient concises et les questions étaient précises et dérangeantes. Comment aurait-elle pu lui expliquer pour l'autre soir ?

Elle savait que cette conversation allait venir. Oliver détestait ne pas comprendre et voudrait une explication.

Elle vérifia ses ordinateurs et vit qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées depuis deux heures.

Prenant sa veste et son sac, elle se leva pour partir. Arrivée au milieu des escaliers, elle se figea en entendant le clic de la sécurité.

Avançant d'un pas, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Oliver.


	4. Chapter 4

Félicity s'arrêta net. Elle avait cru elle avait espéré que l'affaire Mitchels leurs prendrait plus de temps et qu'elle serait partie.

Deux marches les séparaient et elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du costume en cuir d'Oliver. Elle ferma les yeux s'attendant à ce qu'il parle, à ce qu'il entame cette conversation qu'il réclamait depuis l'incident.

Mais Oliver s'avança sans rien dire, se contentant de la saisir par la main et lui faire redescendre l'escalier. Tout en la menant près de son fauteuil devant l'ordinateur, Oliver traçait des cercles dans sa paume avec son pouce comme si il voulait la calmer. Même si Félicity lui était reconnaissante de tenter cela, elle avait du mal à ne pas retirer sa main, ce geste lui rappelait trop les sentiments qu'elle tentait de cacher.

Une fois, assise, elle laissa échapper un soupir sachant que de toute façon, elle n'échapperait pas à une explication. Dig l'avait sauvé quelques heures plus tôt en trainant Oliver sur la mission mais là, il avait dû rejoindre Lyla sans passer par la tanière.

Levant les yeux sur Oliver, elle s'aperçut que celui-ci la regardait fixement.

« Oliver, je suis désolée...j'avais…j'avais juste besoin de faire le point, juste besoin de temps pour moi. Pas que je n'en ai pas en général...enfin, pas vraiment car entre la société et ici, je n'en ai pas vraiment. Et… »

« Félicity, tu sais que quoiqu'il arrive, je suis là si tu veux parler. Je suis ton ami…du moins, je le pensais »

« Oliver, c'est juste que même si je passes beaucoup de temps avec Dig, avec toi, j'ai aussi besoin d'avoir des choses rien que pour moi et que pour moi. Le fichier que tu as vu est personnel, à moi et que pour moi et cela m'a mise mal à l'aise que tu puisses le voir. Je ne voulais pas que tu saches. Ce n'est pas comme cela que j'aurais voulu que tu l'apprennes. En étant honnête, je ne voulais pas que l'apprennes tout court. Je sais que je ne suis pas ce type de fille et que jamais tu ne….. »

Oliver la regardait sans comprendre un moindre mot de ce qu'elle racontait et la coupa dans ce qu'il prit pour son habituel babillage.

« Félicity, pourquoi vouloir cacher que tu fais des rapports sur nos missions ? même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux garder une trace de l'atrocité qu'a été la défaite de Slade, il n'y a rien de mal à ça, non… »

Félicity leva sur lui un regard plein de surprise et lui demanda d'une petite voix « Oliver qu'as-tu lu du dossier ? »

« Que tu faisais une référence au plan contre Slade et qu'à priori tout le monde notamment Dig avait l'air bizarre. Pourquoi ? »

Félicity n'en revenait pas. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle marchait sur des œufs car elle redoutait la réaction ou plutôt l'absence d'Oliver et il s'avérait qu'il n'avait rien lu ou si peu.

Elle regarda Oliver avec un sourire lumineux et lui répondit tranquillement

« Pour rien mais je crois que je vais cesser de faire des rapports. Cela ne sert à rien de se rappeler que nous avons tous été près de la mort. Il est tard, je ferais mieux de rentrer. A demain »

« Félicity, il n'est pas si tard et puis as-tu au moins mangé quelque chose ? Nous pourrions aller à Big burger. »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase, qu'un grondement sorti du ventre de Félicity, laissant venir un sourire sur le visage des deux amis.

« J'ai ma réponse, il semblerait, s'amusa Oliver. Je me change et nous y allons, d'accord ? »

Il vit Félicity hocher de la tête alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour se changer.

Arriver à la porte, il se retourna pour la voir en train de vérifier son ordinateur.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que cette histoire de fichier avait été la source de sa disparition pendant ces quelques jours. Peu importe ce qu'il aurait pu lire, Félicity était …Félicity et pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait qu'elle s'éloigne de la tanière, de Dig, de lui. Elle était remarquable de plus d'une manière.

Son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'il vit qu'elle tentait de remettre en place les cheveux échappés de sa queue de cheval.

Il était trop tôt pour qu'il se pose la question de ce qu'elle pouvait représenter pour lui. Beaucoup de choses n'étaient pas encore réglées et il ne pouvait pas la mettre encore plus en difficulté…

….Mais un jour, il lui dirait ce qu'il a vraiment lu ce soir-là. Un jour, il lui dirait que ce sont ces mots-là qui l'a convaincu de continuer à se battre et peut- être qu'un jour, il pourrait aussi écrire un « rapport » de ce type… pour elle et juste pour elle….

**Voili, voilou pour cette histoire.**

**Merci des différents messages que j'ai reçu. Pour une 1ere fic, cela m'a fait plaisir.**

**Merci encore et à bientôt peut-être au détour d'une autre histoire**


	5. Chapter 5

Roulée en boule sur son canapé, une couverte turquoise l'enveloppant, un pot de sa crème glacée posé devant elle, Félicity regardait distraitement un épisode de Doctor who. Bien que cet épisode, en général la faisait sourire, aujourd'hui pas moyen de penser à autre chose que ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours.

Il fallait qu'elle soit plus prudente. Elle devait apprendre à conserver sa vie privée pour elle et ne plus se servir de ses moments de solitude à la tanière pour mettre à jour son journal intime. Cela avait failli être la fin de son amitié avec Oliver.

Elle se disait qu'elle avait eu vraiment de la chance qu'il n'ait pas réussi à lire autre chose que ces quelques phrases. Elle savait que jamais Oliver ne ressentirait les mêmes sentiments, Ils venaient tous les deux de deux mondes totalement différents.

Elle poussa un soupir tout en éteignant la télévision et se leva pour aller se coucher.

Une fois installée sous sa couette, sa tablette et ses lunettes posées sur sa table de nuit, elle ferma les yeux, souhaitant que le sommeil vienne rapidement.

Une heure après, elle se retournait toujours dans son lit ne pouvant pas cesser de penser à ce qui se serait passé si Oliver avait lu son journal.

Elle sursauta, prise de panique quand elle entendit quelques coups frappés à sa porte.

Tout en se dirigeant vers celle-ci, elle attrapa au passage la batte de base ball que Roy lui avait donné en plaisantant.

Elle ouvrit la porte tout doucement et recula en apercevant Oliver.

« Euh…Oliver. Il y a un problème ? Dig ? Lance ? Non, car à cette heure-ci, il y a surement un problème pour que tu viennes ici…Pas que tu ne puisses pas venir ou que je ne veuille pas que tu passes la nuit ici…enfin, non, pas la nuit ici mais tu te présentes chez moi tard. Mais…euhhh, Oliver que se passes-t-il ? »

Oliver la regarda en souriant légèrement. Il était toujours stupéfait par les paroles qui pouvaient sortir de la bouche de Félicity. Même à cette heure tardive, son babillage était présent.

« Il n'est pas si tard, à peine 23h, tu sais » lui répondit-il doucement.

« Quoi ? Que 23h ? Mais je croyais qu'il était beaucoup plus tard. »

Félicity fronça les sourcils. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il était plus tard, beaucoup plus tard ? Elle se rappela qu'elle était partie tôt de la tanière car elle avait besoin de remettre ses idées en place et une fois rentrée, elle s'était affalée sur son canapé. Prise dans ses pensées, elle avait dû perdre la notion du temps. Une fois sa crème glacée finie, elle avait cru qu'il était au moins 1h du matin et était aller se coucher… Ce qui la fit rougir en pensant qu'elle était en simple nuisette…devant Oliver.

« Euh, entres, si tu veux…je vais aller mettre quelque chose de plus confortable. Pas que ceci ne le soit pas car c'est une de mes préférées. Je l'aime mais…pourquoi est-ce que je dis ça, moi ! »

Elle s'éloigna vers sa chambre, laissant Oliver amusé par ses paroles.

Il pouvait l'entendre maugréer sur ce qu'elle avait fait de mal dans une autre vie pour mériter ça tandis que lui se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire de bien pour l'avoir dans sa vie.

S'approchant du canapé, il jeta un œil vers l'endroit où s'était dirigé Félicity.

Il sentit une chaleur s'installer sur son visage quand il s'aperçu que dans sa précipitation, elle n'avait pas fermée totalement sa porte. Ne pouvant détourner le regard, il aperçut en ombre chinoise, Félicity qui se changeait…

Cette fille, sa fille était vraiment incroyable et ce, dans tous les sens du terme. Parfois, il se laissait à imaginer ce que pourrais être une vie avec Félicity et il aimait ce qu'il voyait dans sa tête…. Mais cela n'était pas possible, pas actuellement mais un jour, peut-être. En attendant, il devait la laisser vivre sa vie au risque qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait pour la vie.

« Alors Oliver, que se passe-t-il ? » entendit-il d'un seul coup, le faisant sursauter.

« Euh, rien de grave… j'ai juste oublier de te dire que nous devons aller à un gala samedi soir, Mitchells y sera et nous avons besoin de mettre un tracker sur lui donc c'est l'occasion parfaite. »

Félicity le regarda en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

«Et cela ne pouvait attendre demain ? »

« …. Je passais près de chez toi et je voulais te prévenir avant que tu ne fasses d'autres plans pour samedi » répondit-il même si cette excuse ne voulait rien dire mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait voulu la voir juste un instant.

« Oliver, sincèrement quand crois-tu que j'ai le temps de planifier des sorties ? Non pas que je n'ai pas de vie mais entre la tanière, l'entreprise, toi et Dig, je ne pense pas à grand-chose d'autre »

« Bon, bah je te laisses. Je te vois demain »

Alors qu'il franchissait la porte, Oliver se retourna une dernière fois , attrapant une Félicity qui le regardait doucement, l'air pensif.

Une fois la porte refermée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Il était rare qu'Oliver se présentait à sa porte et elle ne croyait pas une seconde à l'excuse qu'il lui avait fournie. Il devait se passer autre chose. Elle retourna se coucher tout en se promettant de découvrir ce qu'il lui cachait.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain matin, Félicity se leva avec un mal de tête lancinant.

Après le départ d'Oliver, la veille, elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle retournait dans sa tête les événements des derniers jours, les discussions ou plutôt l'absence de discussion avec lui. Elle cherchait toujours le sens caché de sa visite et ne comprenait pas. Ne pas comprendre était impensable pour Félicity, peu importe comment ou combien de temps cela prenait, elle comprenait toujours.

Deux cafés plus tard, elle se dirigeait vers le bureau, ses lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux de la lumière vive.

En arrivant, ce fut la première chose qu'Oliver remarqua, ses lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux si expressifs.

« Hey, ça va ? lui demanda-t-il »

« Oliver ! Pas de technique de ninja, jamais ! J'ai déjà la tête dans un étau alors une crise cardiaque est la dernière chose qu'il me faut »

« Tu as vu un médecin ? Tu devrais rentrée te reposer. Je vais appeler Dig »

« Oliver, c'est un mal de tête pas un anévrisme. Je n'ai pas besoin de médecin ou de rentrer. Cela va passer »

Oliver était partagé entre l'envie de la ramener de suite chez elle et le fait qu'il devait tenir compte de son avis.

« Bien, mais si cela ne passe pas, tu rentres chez toi d'accord ? » lui dit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras.

Félicity hocha la tête tout en continuant à taper sur son ordinateur.

Quelques heures plus tard, il la vit se diriger vers les toilettes pour dames. Ses pas étaient hésitants, elle semblait avancer en se tenant à tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle allait se reposer !

Ouvrant d'un geste sec, la porte de la salle où Félicity se trouvait, il commença.

« Félicity ! L'entêtement va rarement avec la santé ! j'appelle Dig et… »

Il ne pu finir sa phrase et se précipita vers Félicity qui venait de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Prendre la décision de la ramener directement chez elle n'était peut-être pas la meilleure décision qu'il avait prise. Mais il savait que Félicity ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital. Cela avait été la seule chose à peu près cohérente qu'elle avait dit depuis son évanouissement.

Quatre heures après l'avoir ramener, elle dormait d'un sommeil agité. Elle était en sueur, surement à cause de la fièvre. Dig était parti chercher un peu de ses herbes magiques mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi.

Oliver attrapa un gant et alla le passer sous l'eau afin de pouvoir la rafraichir un peu. Assis sur le bord du lit, il abaissa un peu le drap afin de pouvoir plus facilement passer le gant sur elle. Sa peau était luisante et chaude. Doucement il passa le gant humide sur son visage, caressant l'ovale de celui-ci et descendant le long de sa gorge. Félicity gémit, semblant apprécier la sensation de fraicheur.

Il retint son souffle lorsque sa main traça son chemin un peu plus bas sur sa gorge.

Entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, Oliver se leva d'un bond. Cela devait être Dig et il n'était pas sur de la réaction de celui-ci de le voir ainsi. Dig lui avait bien fait comprendre que Félicity était comme une petite sœur pour lui et il n'avait pas du tout apprécié le moyen mis en œuvre par Oliver lors de l'attaque de Slade. Pour le moment Oliver n'était pas prêt pour une nouvelle discussion avec lui sur les distances personnelles, sur le fait qu'il blessait leur fille et tout ce qui s'en suivait.

« Alors comment va notre petit pirate informatique ? »

« Elle a l'air de se calmer mais elle a toujours de la fièvre. Je vais préparer le mélange d'herbe, cela devrait faire descendre celle-ci et après une nuit de repos, cela ira mieux » répondit Oliver

« Cela est ok si je rentre auprès de Lyla ? »

« Oui, pas de souci, je vais rester surveiller son état. A demain Dig »

« Bye Oliver »

Il était 8h lorsque Félicity ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne se souvenait pas comment elle était arrivée dans son lit. Se redressant doucement, elle aperçut Oliver assis dans un fauteuil, les coudes sur les genoux et se tenant la tête.

« Oliver… Oliver… »

Entendant son prénom, il posa doucement son regard sur elle. Celui-ci trahissait un soulagement visible de la voir enfin se réveiller.

« Bonjour marmotte. Ça va mieux ? Tu t'es évanouie au bureau et avais de la fièvre »

« Humm, le mal de tête s'est transformée en migraine, je pense…herbes magiques ? » demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire

« Un peu, oui. Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai une réunion dans une heure. Je ne veux pas te voir au bureau, c'est un ordre. Tu dois te reposer »

Oliver se leva pour partir quand il sentit la main de Félicity prenant la sienne lors qu'il passait près d'elle.

« Merci d'être là pour moi, Oliver »

Oliver sentit son cœur se serrer de la voir si vulnérable.

« Mon choix » répondit-il en sortant.

Félicity le regarda partir en penchant doucement sa tête. Oliver n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec le playboy que tout le monde pensait qu'il était. Un jour, il se rendrait compte qu'il méritait de vivre pour lui.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle retomba dans un sommeil réparateur parsemé de rêves où Oliver lui caressait doucement le visage.


	7. Chapter 7

« Félicity, je t'ai dit non ! Y aurait-il un mot dans cette phrase que tu ne comprends pas ? »

« Ne pas insulter mon intelligence, Oliver, jamais ! »

Diggle, les bras croisés et appuyé contre le mur au fond de la tanière, les regardait depuis 15 minutes. Il hésitait à intervenir mais le faire serait comme se trouver au milieu d'un champ de mine.

« Oliver, je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour faire quoique ce soit. Premièrement, je suis majeure. Deuxièmement, tu n'es plus mon patron car comme tu dois t'en souvenir, ton entreprise n'a plus les moyens de me payer. Et troisièmement, il n'y a aucune raison à ton véto, aucune raison valable. Tu ne peux pas régenter la vie des gens »

« Je veux simplement…. » Commença à répondre Oliver avant de s'interrompre brutalement lorsqu'il sentit l'eau coulé sur lui.

Félicity poussa un cri de surprise.

« Oh mon dieu, Oliver, je suis désolée…je … je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. La bouteille était dans ma main et une minute après, pfiou … Je crois que ma main est hantée… oui, ça doit être ça, je n'ai pas voulu le faire mais elle a décidée seule. Je ferais des recherches mais cela doit être possible, hein ? Un peu comme le syndrome du membre fantôme... »

Diggle ne pouvait retenir un petit rire, voir ce grand gaillard trempée par cette jeune fille était un superbe spectacle.

Oliver lui lança un regard noir et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Nous en reparlerons Félicity. Tu ne peux pas partir pendant deux jours, seule, sans que l'on ne puisse intervenir s'il y a un souci, c'est trop dangereux et tu le sais. Et ensuite, nous aurons besoin de toi pour analyser ce que nous découvrirons sur Mitchells au gala» Dit-il en franchissant la porte de la tanière.

Après quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles elle tenta de faire disparaitre la gêne qui s'était emparée de son visage, elle s'approcha de Diggle.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas voulu le faire. Il m'énerve à toujours vouloir tout diriger, à vouloir me diriger. Je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi pendant quelques jours. Pff, quel serait le danger ? Je pars le lendemain du gala, je vais retrouver Barry et Iris pendant deux jours et on ne peut pas dire qu'ils ressemblent à des criminels, non ? Et je serais toujours joignable»

Diggle tenta de cacher le sourire que cette déclaration faisait naître chez lui. Elle n'avait pas précisé à Oliver qu'Iris serait là-bas également. Oliver avait donc sauté à la conclusion qu'elle partait pour Barry. Comment Félicity ne voyait pas le comportement jaloux d'Oliver était un mystère pour lui.

« Félicity, il s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. Entre Slade, la disparition de Théa et votre …euh petit souci, cela fait à peine 2 semaines que les tensions se sont apaisées entre vous …Mais, si tu voulais refroidir ses ardeurs, tu as bien réussi avec cette bouteille »

« Dig…Tais toi ! » murmura Félicity en retournant à ses ordinateurs alors que le sourire de Diggle se faisait plus présent.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Félicity avait pu croire qu'Oliver n'avait pas lu ce qu'elle avait tenté de cacher sur son ordinateur voici maintenant plus de 3 semaines. Leur complicité était revenue peu à peu, voir même un peu plus qu'avant. Il savait qu'Oliver avait menti lorsqu'il lui avait dit que ce n'était qu'un rapport d'activité. Il savait qu'Oliver n'était pas prêt pour accepter de s'ouvrir sur ses sentiments. Son esprit était entièrement consacré à retrouver Théa et obtenir de nouveau son entreprise.

Toutefois une chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'Oliver allait surement trouver un moyen à ce « problème « d'après gala. Reste à savoir s'il allait s'enfoncer encore plus ou si cela allait convenir à Félicity.

Le gala était ce week end, et il était impatient de voir le dénouement.

Mais en attendant, il pensait qu'il lui faudrait peut-être cacher toutes les bouteilles d'eau de la tanière car leur fille visait beaucoup mieux avec celles-ci qu'avec une arme.

Quelques jours plus tard, Félicity entra dans la tanière en claquant furieusement des talons.

Dig et Oliver interrompant leur entrainement se retournèrent surpris et lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

« Oliver Jonas Queen ! »

Dig regarda Oliver, un léger sourire faisant surface sur son visage. Tous les deux étaient pires qu'un couple marié depuis vingt ans.

« Qu'as-tu encore fait pour qu'elle t'appelle de ton nom entier ? »

« Si je le savais, Dig »

« Oliver Jonas Queen, pas la peine de marmonner. Tu sais de quoi je parle ! C'est quoi ces paquets arrivés chez moi par livreur ? Si tu penses que mes vêtements ne conviennent pas pour le gala, tu n'as qu'à emmener Dig à ma place pour mettre le tracker sur Mitchells.»

Dig ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Euh, non sans façon. Et avant qu'Oliver ne me le demande, je préfère m'éclipser. Je vais retrouver Lyla pour le déjeuner et reviendrais plus tard. Ne vous tuez pas jusque-là »

Il sorti avec un dernier regard à ses deux partenaires. Aucun ne faisait attention à lui. Félicity s'était approcher d'Oliver et continuait sur sa lancée tout en pointant un doigt sur la poitrine de celui-ci. Toutefois, il crut apercevoir un éclair furtif d'amusement dans les yeux d'Oliver. Elle était la seule qui pouvait se permettre de fustiger Oliver Queen ainsi et surtout qui osait le faire avec un naturel désarmant.

« Tu n'as ni le droit ni les moyens de faire ceci Oliver. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'achètes une robe pour nos missions. »

« Félicity, je ne voulais pas insinuer que tu ne savais pas choisir ta garde-robe. C'était juste un geste d'excuse pour l'autre jour. »

Félicity pencha sa tête tout en le regardant. Elle tentait d'estimer si Oliver lui mentait même si à ce jeu-là, il était vraiment nul, ses précédentes tentatives au moment de leur rencontre en témoignaient.

« Tu admets donc que tu avais tort. C'est une première dans la vie du grand Oliver Queen. Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je mérite mieux que ça. Un simple désolé sincère aurait suffi et au moins je n'aurais pas l'impression que tu essayes de m'acheter. »

Oliver resta plusieurs secondes ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle allait interpréter son geste ainsi. Mais s'il s'en était voulu d'avoir réagi de la sorte en partant sans écouter ses arguments et avait voulu faire un geste vers elle en aucun cas ses excuses n'étaient pour le fait de lui interdire de partir quelques jours. Il pensait toujours que c'était trop dangereux.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quand il se rendit compte qu'elle n'apprécierait pas mais alors pas du tout cette explication.

Il s'entendit alors lui répondre :

« Aller voir Barry semble important pour toi. Nous partirons le dimanche après-midi ainsi nous pourrons se reposer un peu après le gala. »

« Quoi ? »

Félicity le fusilla du regard et tourna les talons pour se faufiler hors de la tanière.

Lorsque Dig revint de son déjeuner, il vit un Oliver, assis sur le sol, le regard dans le vide.

« Elle a gagné n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il amusé

«Je ne sais pas...elle a accepté mes excuses. »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi ce regard de chien battu ? »

Oliver haussa les épaules et lui dit « Elle est partie furieuse quand je lui ai dit que nous partirons après s'^tre remis du gala donc dans l'après-midi pour « voir Barry »

Il leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit Dig rire de bon cœur.


	8. Chapter 8

Félicity se regarda dans le miroir et décida que cela pouvait faire illusion. Elle ne serait jamais comme ces filles qui se pavanaient lors des galas, habituées depuis leur plus tendre enfance à ces monstrueuses soirées. La robe qu'elle avait choisie était élégante mais elle laissait apparaitre son grain de folie. Celle-ci était fendue le long de sa jambe gauche et dégageait ses épaules de par son encolure bateau. De face, elle était de forme classique, sobre mais c'est l'arrière qui lui avait plu. Juste à la chute de ses reins se trouvait une ouverture en forme de cœur, cela l'avait amusé…un peu de douceur dans ce monde superficiel des gens riches.

Elle avait retourné au magasin celle qu'Oliver lui avait donné car en aucun cas elle ne voulait accepter quelque chose qui devait coûter aussi cher que son salaire. Toutefois, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait pensé à lui en prenant celle-ci. Sa robe était d'un merveilleux vert.

Elle enfilait ses escarpins quand on frappa à sa porte. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui fit comprendre que cela devait être Oliver.

« Waouh, un véritable top model. Torse nu, c'est génial mais habillé c'est pas mal non plus…..grrr, j'ai dit cela à voix haute, non…on recommence. Bonsoir Oliver »

Oliver ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en la regardant. Quand elle lui a ouvert, la première chose qu'il a vu, ce fut la couleur de sa robe et il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en pensant que peut être celle-ci lui était dédié.

« Bonsoir Félicity. Tu es superbe, un véritable top model. …et moi, je voulais le dire à haute voix » lui dit-il un sourire au coin de la bouche. La voyant rougir légèrement, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter « Cette couleur te va à ravir »

Félicity sentit le rose s'étendre un peu plus le long de ses joues en entendant ses dernières paroles.

« Bien, euh… je prends mes affaires et nous pourrons y aller »

Alors qu'elle se retournait pour rejoindre le canapé où elle avait posé celles-ci elle entendit un faible gémissement.

« Oliver ? Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Oui, oui…y aller sinon nous serons en retard » fut les seules paroles qu'il arriva à dire

Oliver repris difficilement sa respiration. Dès l'ouverture de la porte, il avait aperçu le côté fendue de sa robe, lui faisant apercevoir le haut de sa cuisse. Il avait aussi admiré l'encolure de la robe qui laissait apercevoir une large bande de peau crémeuse. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il avait vu lorsque Félicity s'était retournée.

Habituellement, Oliver mettait sa moins en bas de son dos afin de la guider mais là, il se contenta de la prendre doucement par le coude.

Arrivé à la voiture, il lui ouvrit la porte, la laissa s'installer et se dirigea de l'autre côté pour monter.

Il sut au bout de quelques instants qu'il avait commis une erreur. Se trouvant assise à l'arrière droit de la voiture, Félicity ne pouvait empêcher sa robe de s'ouvrir un peu plus au niveau de la fente… Oliver avait donc une vue directe sur sa jambe.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient au gala. Bien qu'il ne soit plus PDG de l'entreprise, Oliver était connu de tous ainsi beaucoup de personnes venaient leur parler. Mais si Oliver leurs répondait de manière civilisée et semblait attentif, Félicity savait qu'il tentait d'apercevoir Mitchells.

Alors qu'il conversait avec des amis de sa famille, elle lui fit discrètement signe que Mitchells se trouvait au bar. Oliver se déplaça doucement de façon à avoir le bar dans sa ligne de mire. Félicity se mit donc dans l'action, suivant le plan qu'ils avaient définit plus tôt, elle se dirigea vers le bar et fit semblant de trébucher afin de pouvoir glisser un micro traceur sur Mitchells.

Diggle qui se trouvait à l'entrée et surveillait toute la scène en vue d'intervenir au moindre souci vit le regard d'Oliver se durcir. Il reporta son attention sur Félicity pensant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Examinant la situation, Dig eut un petit sourire. Mitchells avait voulu aider Félicity lors de sa prétendue chute et afin de la retenir, il avait posé sa main dans le dos de celle-ci…. Juste au niveau de l'ouverture en cœur. Dig était sûr à deux cent pour cent que c'est ceci qui avait alerté Oliver. Mitchells était peut être l'homme que l'équipe traquait mais il n'était qu'un escroc pas un tueur ou un grand danger. C'était juste le premier maillon de la chaîne qu'ils désiraient faire cesser. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison de vie ou de mort pour qu'Oliver réagisse ainsi. La suite risquait d'être drôle selon lui.

Il ne fallut pas plus de trente secondes pour qu'Oliver apparaisse auprès de Félicity et l'air de rien l'écarte de Mitchells…mettant sa main là où il l'avait mise plus tôt.

Une fois de retour dans la voiture, Félicity ne pouvait s'empêcher de commenter la mission.

« Je suis une pro, n'est-ce pas Dig ? En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, j'ai mis le tracker en place. La prochaine fois, j'essayerais une autre tactique. Je suis certaine que je peux trouver un autre moyen…oui, il faudra que j'y réfléchisse car je ne peux pas trébucher à chaque fois »

« Oui, tu as été génial mais nous n'en doutions pas, miss génie » lui répondit Dig avec un grand sourire.

Oliver les écoutait distraitement, dangereusement calme.

« Non »

Félicity se retourna vers lui. « Quoi, non ? Tout s'est bien passé, il n'y a eu aucun problème. C'est une mission totalement réussie »

Elle lança un regard vers Dig et fut décontenancé par son attitude. Il les regardait tour à tour avec un amusement visible dans les yeux.

« Le jeu commence » marmonna Dig sans que Félicity ou Oliver puisse l'entendre.

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, Félicity. Ce soir, cela s'est bien passé, oui mais il n'en sera peut-être pas de même par la suite. Cela aurait pu mal tourner, il aurait pu remarquer le traceur, il aurait pu d'agresser. C'est trop dangereux donc c'est fini, aucune mission sur le terrain, jamais »

Il senti qu'elle se raidissait à ses côtés.

« Oliver ! Qu'aurait 'il put arriver ? Dig surveillait et tu n'étais qu'à quelques mètres. Cela est beaucoup moins dangereux que tes sorties nocturnes. Et puis, ma vie, mon choix, tu te souviens »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, la voiture s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés devant chez Félicity. Celle-ci descendit rapidement.

« Nous en parlerons demain » dit-elle en refermant la porte de la voiture et il la regarda s'éloigner pour rentrer chez elle.

« Oliver, tu devras réfléchir à une meilleure excuse pour expliquer ceci ou lui avouer que seule ta jalousie à parler » murmura Dig

Oliver tourna la tête vers Dig mais ne répondit pas. De toute manière que pouvait-il répondre ? Il savait au fond de lui que Dig savait et qu'il avait raison. Ce soir, il n'avait pas aimé qu'un autre homme puisse mettre sa main là où il avait rêvé de le faire toute la soirée….fichue robe car oui, bien sûr 'était la faute de cette robe.


	9. Chapter 9

La porte à peine claquée derrière elle, Félicity s'effondra sur son canapé.

Serrant son coussin préféré contre elle, elle laissa ses larmes s'échapper.

Elle ne pouvait plus le faire, c'était trop difficile. Elle adorait son travail de nuit mais ce soir, les émotions, ses émotions avaient pris le pas sur elle. Laissant Diggle gérer l'après mission, elle s'était enfuie de la tanière en prétextant une migraine. Le regard de Diggle lui avait montré qu'il ne la croyait pas mais toutefois il l'avait laissé partir sur un « à demain, dors bien ».

Ce soir, la mission avait été une totale réussite mais une fois de plus Oliver avait été blessé. Le voir, encore, allongé sur la table médicale avait eu raison d'elle et sentant les larmes venir, elle avait fui.

Depuis quelques semaines, Oliver semblait jouer avec le feu. Il était moins attentif et allait plus au-devant du danger lors des missions. En fait, depuis la soirée de gala ou plus précisément depuis le week end qui a suivi.

Ce week end là, elle devait aller retrouver Barry et Iris. Oliver avait décidé d'aller avec elle. Et bien sûr sans lui demander son avis comme à son habitude.

Félicity avait d'abord été en colère, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il voulait venir. Il était hors de question qu'il vienne. Elle avait promis à Barry de ne rien dire à Oliver sur son secret et ce week end là, ils devaient, tous les trois, faire des tests afin de vérifier les paramètres du nouveau pouvoir de celui-ci.

Ainsi, elle avait dû ruser auprès d'Oliver qui avait ordonné qu'ils partiraient ensemble le dimanche après-midi. Elle était partie le dimanche matin, accrochant une note pour Oliver sur sa porte.

Après un nombre incalculable de messages et d'appel sans réponses, il avait renoncé à la joindre mais à son retour, elle avait senti que quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux.

Il l'évitait, refusant d'entendre ses excuses. Son regard était plus sombre, ses entrainements avec Diggle étaient plus durs.

Diggle avait tenté de la rassurer, lui disant que cela allait passer mais cela faisait maintenant trois semaines et cela était toujours pareil. Même si lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi Félicity avait agi ainsi, il respectait son choix quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait juste besoin d'être deux jours sans eux, deux jours pour elle et qu'elle leurs expliquerait pourquoi le moment venu.

Aujourd'hui, Oliver aurait pu mourir sans que la situation entre eux ne se soit arrangée. Il aurait pu mourir alors qu'ils étaient encore fâchés tous les deux.

C'était trop pour elle, elle ne pouvait plus le faire. Que la situation revienne à la normale entre eux ou pas, elle avait peur, peur de le perdre.

Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle sentait que lui se souciait d'elle mais apparemment pas assez pour prendre soin de lui. A continuer ainsi, un jour, il ne reviendrait pas de mission.

Oliver se réveilla doucement sur la table médicale. Ce soir, il savait qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance. La balle avait frôlé de peu le cœur. C'était sa faute et seulement sa faute. Le tireur n'était pas très doué et il avait réussi à le toucher car Oliver avait la tête ailleurs et ne l'avait pas vu prendre l'arme dans le tiroir.

Tournant la tête pour inspecter la tanière, il vit Diggle assis devant les ordinateurs…. Devant les ordinateurs, mais où était Félicity, pensa t'il en fronçant les sourcils.

Peu importe ce qui se passait, elle ne quittait jamais la tanière avant de s'être assurer que lui et Dig allaient bien. Même lorsqu'elle était dans une colère extrême, elle restait là. Où pouvait-elle bien être ?

Ces dernières semaines avaient été un enfer pour lui.

Le dimanche qui avait suivi le gala, il s'était présenté à la porte de Félicity vers 13h pour trouver celle-ci fermée avec une note à son nom accrocher sur elle.

_Oliver, _

_Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer mais s'il te plait ne soit pas en colère. Je dois y aller seule, c'est important pour moi. Je te promets de faire attention et Barry sera là en cas de danger. Mais il n'y aura aucun risque que quelque chose arrive puisque nous n'allons pas beaucoup sortir. Sauf si je casse une assiette et me coupe en la ramassant parce arfff, qu'est-ce que je peux être maladroite enfin non, pas vraiment maladroite mais mes mains sont parfois non synchronisées._

_Je te vois lundi soir à la tanière et promets de vous expliquer à toi et Dig lorsque je le pourrais._

_Félicity, la fille du vendredi_

Il avait essayé de la joindre désespérément, abandonnant au bout de quatre heures. Il était rentré à la tanière et s'était consacré pendant des heures à l'entrainement espérant que cela le calmerait mais en vain.

Elle était là, le lundi soir, toute souriante, parlant avec Diggle de son week end. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à décrire l'appartement de Barry, il avait pris son arc et était sorti faire une ronde, laissant ses deux partenaires.

Les jours suivant, il partait dès qu'elle arrivait et ne repassait à la tanière que lorsqu'il était sûr qu'elle était partie. Le peu où ils se croisaient, il avait tenté de lui parler mais à chaque fois, il sentait la colère l'envahir et ne pouvait pas sortir un mot donc il prenait son arc et sortait.

Ce soir, avant la mission, elle avait parlé d'un article que Barry lui avait fait lire sur une nouvelle matière qui pouvait arrêter les balles. Pendant la mission, il n'avait pu penser qu'à cela et son esprit avait été envahi par une image. Celle de Félicity et de Barry, allongés sur le canapé, leurs têtes penchées ensemble sur un magazine et souriant l'un à l'autre.

Et c'est pourquoi, il avait été distrait. Depuis trois semaines, il ne pouvait empêcher son cerveau de lui montrer Félicity avec Barry… de lui montrer que lui, Oliver, ne pourrait jamais avoir cela… de lui montrer combien Félicity serait heureuse avec quelqu'un comme Barry.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule alors qu'un gémissement traversa sa gorge à ses pensées.

« Comment vas-tu ? « lui demanda Dig

« Bien…où est-elle, Dig ? »

« Rentrée chez elle, Oliver. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. »

Oliver sentit que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Il reconnaissait le regard de Dig, ce regard qui disait qu'une fois encore c'était à cause de lui.

« Vous devriez parler tous les deux. Cette situation a trop durée et cela vous détruit. Non, Oliver, pas la peine de dire le contraire ! Depuis trois semaines, tu prends des risques inconsidérés et tu te renfermes. Depuis trois semaines, Félicity est sur la corde raide et ce soir a été le soir de trop pour elle. Tu peux la repousser autant que tu veux mais donnes lui au moins le droit de savoir pourquoi tu la repousses. Elle mérite d'être heureuse….et toi aussi »

« Oui, elle le mérites. Peut-être devrait-elle partir, laissait l'équipe et mener la vie qu'elle mérite avec Barry. Je ne peux pas lui donner ça, une vie normale » dit Oliver en soupirant

Il leva la tête brusquement en entendant Dig réprimer un rire.

« Félicity et Barry ? Sérieusement, Oliver ! Tu crois que Félicity est dans cet état à cause de Barry mais réveilles toi, bon sang ! Depuis trois semaines, tu passes ton temps à l'éviter et tu penses que cela est un hasard si justement depuis trois semaines, Félicity est comme cela »

Dig serra son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte de la tanière.

« Si tu te soucie d'elle, parles lui…ou tu la perdras pour toujours »

Avant qu'Oliver puisse répondre, Dig était sorti.

Après avoir utilisé toute sa réserve de mouchoirs en papier, Félicity décida qu'une bonne douche s'imposait. Cela faisait trois heures qu'elle pleurait et un mal de tête pointait son nez. Une bonne douche et quelques heures de sommeil étaient nécessaires.

La douche l'avait un peu calmé mais elle savait que le sommeil n'allait pas venir comme ça. Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine afin de se faire une tisane, espérant que celle-ci allait faciliter les choses.

Elle s'arrêta net en apercevant une forme sur son canapé.

« Nous devons parler, Félicity » dit Oliver tout en gardant sa tête baissée.


	10. Chapter 10

Félicity ne bougea pas, le regardant d'un air incrédule.

Voici quelques heures, il était dans ce que l'on pouvait appeler un sale état et maintenant, il était dans son salon. Depuis trois semaines, il ne lui adressait presque plus la parole et là, au milieu de la nuit, il décide qu'ils devaient parler.

Elle sentit la colère montée.

« NON » et elle fit demi-tour pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Oliver attendit en retenant son souffle que Félicity approche mais sa réponse était remplie de froideur et il entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermer puis un click sec retenti, signe qu'elle venait de fermer à clé.

Jamais, il ne l'avait senti si éloignée de lui.

Jamais, elle n'avait refusé de parler, de lui parler.

A cause de lui, à cause du fait de vouloir la garder près de lui, il avait peu à peu détruit la lumière qui était en elle. Il l'avait rendu plus dure.

Il devait trouver un moyen de lui parler, résoudre ce conflit entre eux même s'il savait que rien ne serait jamais pareil entre eux.

Regardant ses poings qu'il gardait serrés sur ses genoux, il vit des larmes ruisselant le long de ceux-ci. Non, rien ne serait pareil.

Après avoir verrouillée sa porte, Félicity s'appuya contre elle et glissa sur le sol.

Elle était fatiguée de cette situation. Jours après jours, ses sentiments étaient de plus en plus forts et plus elle souffrait.

Elle savait qu'Oliver essayait de la protéger comme il protégeait Roy ou Théa mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle ne comprenait pas à quel jeu, il jouait mais c'était assez.

Elle prit un sac au fond de son armoire et commença à le remplir en vitesse, ne se souciant pas de l'état où allait se trouver ses vêtements.

Son sac fermé, elle s'allongea, espérant trouver le sommeil au moins pour quelques heures.

Demain, elle enverrait un message à Dig afin de lui dire qu'elle prenait quelques jours et pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Il comprendrait sans qu'elle ne détaille le pourquoi du comment. C'était Dig et il comprenait toujours à demi-mots.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle pensa tout d'un coup qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Oliver partir.

Doucement, elle se leva et entrebâilla sa porte. Jetant un regard dans son salon, elle vit qu'il était toujours là, assis sur son canapé. Son attitude laissait croire qu'il était endormi mais elle pouvait voir ses épaules bouger légèrement comme si il pleurait.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, hésitant à avancer vers lui. Mais si elle faisait ceci, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter la discussion et qu'une fois de plus, elle céderait. La situation serait ensuite semblable à avant, que rien ne changerait et qu'elle souffrirait encore par la suite.

Reculant, elle referma sa porte.

Elle s'habilla, envoya le message à Dig et prit son sac.

Ouvrant sa fenêtre, elle atteint son balcon afin d'atteindre son escalier de secours.

Elle s'enfuyait mais c'est la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé pour pouvoir réfléchir.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Félicity s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, Oliver ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner et retourner les dernières heures dans sa tête. Comment la situation avait-elle pu arriver à ce point ?

Ils avaient toujours réussi à se parler, toujours réussi à trouver une solution à leurs problèmes. Dieu était témoin qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de conflits tous les deux. Félicity était la seule qui n'hésitait pas à le confronter quand il était trop têtu pour voir qu'il allait trop loin ou qu'il s'engageait dans la mauvaise voie.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de lui parler, de lui dire que son éloignement était dû au fait qu'il ne supportait pas qu'elle soit avec un autre. Il devait admettre que le problème était là. Lui, Oliver Queen était jaloux.

Se levant, il se rendit à la porte de la chambre de Félicity et frappa doucement.

« Félicity, s'il te plait »

Rien ne semblait bouger de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Félicity, je suis désolé. Je sais que ces derniers temps, j'ai été un véritable enfoiré, que j'étais loin d'être un ami, ton ami. Ouvres moi, s'il te plait. Je veux, non, j'ai besoin de te parler, de t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça. »

Oliver entendait que sa voix tremblait et il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher.

Mettant la main sur la poignée, il tenta de l'ouvrir et vit que celle-ci n'était plus fermée à clé. L'espoir revint en lui. Elle l'avait déverrouillé au cours de la nuit.

Hésitant un peu, il l'ouvrit et entra.

A la vue de sa chambre, ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Ses tiroirs étaient grands ouverts, des vêtements jonchaient le sol et sa fenêtre était ouverte.

Il fit le tour de la pièce et s'assit lourdement sur le lit.

Elle était partie, elle s'était enfuie…il l'avait perdu...

_Note : je suis désolée, sincèrement désolée car je sais que certains s'attendaient à autre chose mais cela aurait été trop facile, non ?_

_La suite est déjà dans ma tête, à la base, elle aurait dû s'incorporer dans ce chapitre cependant elle mérites un chapitre à elle seule donc comme on dot chez moi…il n'y a plus qu'à…._


	11. Chapter 11

Cela faisait une semaine que Félicity était partie et Dig n'en pouvait plus d'Oliver …une fois encore.

Ayant Félicity régulièrement par mail, il lui avait dit qu'elle allait bien mais qu'elle avait encore besoin de temps. Mais Oliver le harcelait pour savoir où elle se trouvait car en bon petit génie qu'elle était, Félicity avait brouillé toutes les pistes pour quiconque essaierait de la retrouver….allant jusqu'à effacer les bandes de sécurité vidéos de la gare et de l'aéroport de Starling.

Il savait aussi qu'Oliver avait été jusqu'à aller trouver Barry pour tenter de lui faire avouer où était Félicity. Il y était allé accompagner de son arc, menaçant Barry des plus viles blessures. Chose qui avait beaucoup fait rire ce dernier car dès qu'Oliver voulait mettre la main sur lui pour le maitriser, Barry détalait dans l'autre sens. Pris dans son objectif, Oliver semblait avoir oublié la nouvelle super vitesse de celui-ci. On peut dire que Barry l'avait fait courir dans toute la ville.

Dig n'avait pu empêcher un éclat de rire lorsque Barry lui avait téléphoné pour lui raconter.

Cela faisait 10 jours que Félicity était partie et Roy ne supportait plus le comportement d'Oliver. Il pouvait comprendre ce qu'Oliver endurait puisqu'il était dans la même situation envers Théa. Mais alors que lui avait enfin admis que Théa reviendrait quand elle serait prête, Oliver fonçait comme à son habitude tête baissée à travers la culpabilité qu'il avait en lui.

Quand il arriva à la tanière, il vit une fois de plus Oliver en train de martyriser un des mannequins d'entrainement.

Doucement, il se mit dans son champ de vision sans pour autant s'approcher de trop près. Il avait déjà goûté aux colères d'Oliver et plus jamais pour lui.

Au bout d'une heure, Oliver leva les yeux sur lui, comprenant que cela ne servirait à rien de faire comme si il n'était pas là.

« Quoi ? »

« Le mannequin a eu son compte, Oliver. Il serait peut-être temps de le laisser, non ? »

« Tu veux prendre sa place » répondit Oliver d'un ton agressif

Roy leva les mains en reddition

«Sans façon….. » Il se laissa tomber contre le mur, assis au sol devant Oliver. « Quand Théa est partie, j'ai cru que ma vie s'arrêtait. Ce que je suis, qui je suis aujourd'hui c'est grâce à elle et pour elle »

Oliver grogna.

« Tous les jours, elle me manque. Je ne sais pas où elle est ni ce qu'elle fait. Mais une chose dont je suis sûre est qu'elle reviendra. Quand ?je n'en sais rien mais elle reviendra car peu importe ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire quand elle était là, elle m'a toujours soutenu. Il y avait un lien invisible entre nous et je sais que ce lien est toujours présent et c'est en ce lien que j'ai confiance. »

« Elle me manque aussi, Roy mais Félicity... c'est… Félicity…c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai fait fuir, je…je…donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lui expliquer »

« Je sais, Oliver. Je sais. Mais, tu dois lui laisser le temps. Tu devrais savoir que son cerveau a sa propre façon de fonctionner et que même l'évidence n'a pas de prise sur elle. Tu serais un ordinateur, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle aurait compris » ajouta Roy en souriant légèrement.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie quand il entendit Oliver murmurer.

« Depuis quand ce gamin a un raisonnement si mature… »

« Depuis que Félicity m'a tenu un peu le même discours sur Théa » répondit Roy en sortant.

Oliver resta un moment à regarder la porte fermée. Il savait que Roy avait raison. Il avait tellement voulu repousser Félicity sans vouloir admettre que c'était ses sentiments pour elle qui le faisait agir ainsi et non le désir de la protéger.

Il devait la trouver, lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'elle, qu'il voulait enfin vivre pour lui, pour elle, pour eux.

En repassant les derniers mots de Roy dans sa tête, il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

Félicity avait plus de compréhension envers les ordinateurs qu'avec la société en général. Si elle pouvait se couper de lui, jamais elle ne se couperait de ses précieux bébés.

Il s'avança vers l'ordinateur de la tanière et ouvrit la messagerie. Même si elle ne voulait pas de contact avec lui, il savait qu'il y avait une chance que son esprit curieux lise le mail puisque c'est ainsi qu'elle communiquait avec Dig après avoir résilier ses téléphones pour qu'il ne puisse pas la joindre.

_Félicity,_

_Lorsque je suis revenu de l'île, je pensais qu'après tout ce que j'avais vu, tout ce que j'avais fait, jamais ma vie ne reviendrait à la normale._

_Les 5 ans passés là-bas ont détruit le peu de lumière qu'il pouvait y avoir en moi. _

_Cette lumière qui est toujours présente en toi, celle qui te définit entièrement._

_C'est cette lumière que j'ai toujours voulu protéger._

_D'une certaine façon, cela était égoïste car si je voulais tant la protéger, c'est que c'est celle-ci qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui._

_C'est grâce à toi que je ne suis plus ou du moins que j'essaye de ne plus être le tueur que l'île a fait de moi._

_Je suis tellement désolé que le temps que tu as passé avec moi a affecté cette lueur._

_Pardonnes moi…._

_Oliver._

Il hésita un instant avant d'appuyer sur la touche envoi. Il avait tant à lui dire mais se replonger dans ses ténèbres alors qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle le lira était trop dur pour lui.

Toutefois, c'était le dernier moyen qu'il avait de s'expliquer.

Avec un soupir, il appuya sur la touche.


End file.
